The Missing and What's Found
by TheOnlyHero
Summary: Annabeth's gone missing and Percy's pulled away from the gods. Nothing is right. Nothing is the same. Nothing is what it appears. Now an unknown evil is rising. Only the daughter of Percy and Annabeth can save them... But how can you save something you know so little about? Can her protectors help her, or is she on her own? / OC pov mainly, but not limited to.
1. Chapter 1

16 Years Ago

_Percy_

I fumbled down the stairs, only the sound of my daughters wails to guid me in the dark.

"Ow," I hissed as my toe collided with the wall, but finally I came to her room.

"Shh, it's alright Annastella," I cooed as the little bundle slowly calmed down. I thought it might be safe to lay her down, but her fussy argument won over my lack of sleep. It wasnt Anna's doing, in fact she usually sleeps all night, I've just had a really weird feeling lately... but I don't know what it's about.

As if my question suddenly decided to answer itself, a loud crash echoed through the house. My head jerked up and my adrenaline starts to pump. Still holding Anna in my arms I bolted upstairs, but when I reach my bedroom... it's to late.

The window's shattered, the sheets are a mess, and Annabeth is... gone.

I run outside as quick as possible, thanks to my luck Annastella is some how still content. Then I'm frantically looking down the road for a sign of a car, nothing. I stay as still as I can listening, nothing.

I would have run from here to the other side of the world and around the other side looking for her... but I have Annastella to look after. So I called Grover and had him talk with Chiron and Mr.D to see if there was something they could do. Then I did what any demigod would have done... I prayed, I gave offerings, I screamed at the freaking sky! ...But nothing happened.

I continued to do this for months... nothing. As for Camp Half-Blood, The only person who came was Grover...

3 Years Ago

_Percy_

Its been 13 years since Annabeth went missing. Mostly out of rage I moved as far away from the cost as possible. As far away from my dad as possible.

I don't know why my father turned away from me, I don't know how any of the gods just turned their heads and ignored me. Even Athena, Annabeth's own mother, wouldn't life a finger.

...But life moves own. Annastella reminds me more and more of her mom every day, especially when she sits in the garden reading some book I had to by specially written in ancient Greek. I'll stand in the window and watch as her gray eyes skim the page and her wavy black hair fall in her face and she'll tuck it behind her ear in annoyance like Annabeth.

But I know she's not my Annabeth, she's much to hard-headed like me to be Annabeth.

After a while I found it hard to call her Anna, and soon it got hard to even call her Annastella. So now All I call her is Stella, even though she really likes her given name... I just can't bring my self to call her that. It was Annabeth's wishes to name her that any way.

One day I was watching Stella and I turned my back for only a moment to catch a shady news report, and when I turned back_ he_ was there. _Hades._

Why him of all gods I do not know, but I wasn't about to sit there and let him freak my daughter out.

I dashed out the door and immediately started yelling,"Hades! What are you doing here?!"

At first he ignored my question then he turned to face me. "Percy," he said, "how long has it been? 10? 11? 12 years? I come to give a gift and you come squalling at me. Is that any way to treat your uncle?"

"Why did _you_ come why not my father?" I asked ignoring his question.

Hades sighed, "He can not come where he is not welcome, nor were his domain does not reach."

"What about you? Your not welcome here," I counter.

"Death is never welcome."

"Yah, well if it suits you I'd like you to leave," I said no longer able to hold my temper. That temper that got me into so much trouble when I was little.

Hades bowed his head and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

**Hey most of this is going to be in Annastella's pov but i figured id make to first chapter percys because hes a familiar character.**

**Any way i hope i can upadte soon! r&r and it will be even sooner!**


	2. Chapter 2

Present

_Annastella_

Muffled voices float down the hall. "Grover, I don't care what they think. I'm not sending her. End of story." "Percy it's in her best-" "I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY OWN DAUGHTER!" At this point I decided to poke my head around the corner.

"Stella, I'm sorry if our argument bothered your reading," Dad said looking ruffled.

"No,no. I was just going to tell you I was heading out," I said pointing to the door.

Dad sighed, "You wont go far, will you?"' he said.

I shook my head, "Just to the garden."

"Be back before sunset." With a quick nod I dashed out the door to the backyard. I ran quickly into the elaborate garden and toward one of my favorite places, the swing. It's a simple rope swing tied to the high branches of an old magnolia tree.

I sat and waited.

_Hm... Are they not com- _

"Boo." I turned around to see my best friend.

"Your late," I pouted.

"Time has not meaning to me, thus I can never be late," he said smirking.

"Humph," I said crossing my arms. His smirk broadened to a grin.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Happy?"

"Maybe."

"Well the lovebirds had some business to do, or something like that," he said explaining the reason he was alone.

"Well I'm glad you came. Dad's fussing with Grover again," I said.

"Any excuse to get out of the Underworld I'll take it."

There was a pause.

"Is that why you said yes to this job?"

"No, your mom ment a lot to me, and she looked up to me. Then I just stabbed her in the back. This is my repayment." his voice had gone cold and forced.

"You made the right choice in the end. It's all in the past Luke."

3 Years ago

_Annastella_

My favorite book was open in my lap and a lite breeze kept pushing my hair in my face. It was a beautiful evening, noting out of the ordinary, but yet something _far _out of my ordinary happened.

"Annastella Jackson?" inquired a deep voice from above. At first I was afraid. All my dad ever told me was to be afraid, but something told me not to fear him.

Slowly I raised my head, "Yes?"

The man smiled, "Tell me, do you know how I am?"

I gave the man a quizzical look. I was sure I'd never seen hin before, so how was I to know who he was?

"No, I don't believe we've met."

"Hm," the man sighed. "I am Hades. I was sent here by your grandfather to offer you protection." The man paused for a moment before saying, "Your real grandfather."

I wasn't really thrown off by the fact he said "real grandfather". I had already figured out Granddad wasn't my real grandfather, I know by the way Dad always called him by his first name. What baffled me most was the part where he said "offer you protection". Dad always made his father out to be some horrible person who didn't care about us at all.

My face must have been a large question mark, because Hades then said, "I owed your grandfather something and this is how I'm paying for it." He took a breath. "So this is what I cam to give," he held up a necklace. It was a small black skull on a thin black chain.

"So tell me Miss Jackson, will you accept?" he held the 'gift' even closer to me, and all I could do was nod my head.

He slipped the necklace over my head. The chain weighed as much as smoke and by some weird happening, as soon as it rested on my chest it disapeared, but I could still feel it against me.

Suddenly I heard my dad, his voice clipped and angry. Hades just sighed and slowly turned around.

While I watched my dad I didn't notice the three figures aproachme until I was surprised by a loud, "Boo."

I turned and saw what would become my best friends ever, Beckendorf, Selena, and Luke. My ghost protectors.

* * *

**So how you like it? please r/r!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Annastella_

The next morning Dad and I sat in the kitchen together for breakfast. It was a routine morning not much out of regular, Dad burned up some part of the meal, I gave a list of 'dyslexic specialized' (aka greek specialized) books he needed to order, and of course the long awkward pauses that fell between each conversation.

But something felt off... Almost as if the air was stiff in anticipation...

"Stella?" Dad said ending another long pause.

"Yeah?" I replied not taking my eyes off my iPod.

"Um, I know I don't really let you stay alone... but you _are _16..." Dad had my attention now. "And some very important business has come up. So I've decided it was time to let you experience some things for yourself." Dad seamed to blurt out the last part as though it was something hard to even conceive, but I was thrilled.

"You mean I get to stay at home without you or any other adult?" I couldn't keep the excitement from seeping into my voice.

"...Yes, but only for half a day and half a night."

"OMG! ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!" I said so fast the words mixed together. I ran to the other side of the table and threw my arms around him neck.

"Stella, Stella you know there will be rules. Don't you?" he said in a half choked voice.

"Yah yah, no boys, no wild parties, no strangers, and no all nighters." I said listing off the usual parent rules that he'd try to force on me to seem like an average dad.

But his face held an emotion I'd seen only once before. On he day he'd screamed at Hades, when he was just staring at the place he'd vanished from. It was a mix of fear, protection, anger, and confusion. Lots of confusion.

"Stella, those aren't exactly the rules I was talking about..."

"Dad...?" I asked the excitement slipping from my voice and being replaced with worry.

"Stella... There are things I haven't told you. Though you probably already know. ...But now is not the time for stories. I _have_ to go. I _should_ be back after midnight. There are very important things you _must _do. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but Dad,"

"No buts Stella. Just promise you'll do as I say."

"I-I promise."

"Good. Now listen and listen carefully. First and foremost, do not leave this house alone and unprotected. Second, if you hear so much as the wind blowing to hard, you call me Ok? Even if it's nothing..." Dad paused. "And third, if I'm not back by sunrise... call Grover. I know he's ticked off at me but I know he'd help you... And-and if he won't answer... Call this number." His voice was a whisper when he handed me the business card-looking paper.

_Camp-Half Blood_

_555-346-7832_

_(Please keep away from monsters.)_

"Take the battery out of the phone when you're done talking."

"Dad...? You're scaring me," my voice shook.

"It scared me to, but this isn't something I can shelter you from forever. It's not something I can shelter myself from..." he said before takeing me in his arms, those scared arms that always told stories of bravery. Stories I'd never know the words to.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He looked away. "There are things I don't even understand. The last thing we needed was more confusion."

After that Dad went upstairs to pack and I sat on the bottom step waiting for him to come down. In only a few minutes he was back.

Dad walked to the front door and set a hand on the knob. For a second I thought he'd leave without good-bye.

Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bronze pen. He held it and muttered something I didn't understand but when I would look back on this moment I'll swear he said: _Riptide, you served me well. Serve my daughter the same and keep her safe._

He handed me the pen. "Uncap this _only_ in emergency."

"I-it's a pen!"

"I don't have time to explain, but if used right it will protect you. I'm sure Luke will teach you."

"Y-you know about Luke?"

"Yes I'm not blind, and I know about Selena and Beckendorf too."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Part of me wanted you to know what they would tell you." Dad looked me in the eyes. "I've got to go now Stella."

I rapped my arms round him. "I love you Dad, come back ASAP."

"I love you too Stella." Then my dad walked out the door and hopped in the car.

I was at the window long after the car pulled out of view.

* * *

**Thank you for all your marlous reviews! I apreciate them all!**

**And I will try to update asap, and it will be sooner with more reviews so...R/R!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Annastella_

Finally I turned away from the window and realized something.

That weird feeling I had this morning,it's still there.

I placed a hand over my necklace and quietly whispered, "I need protection."

Then I waited. The sad part about the necklace was I couldn't put a 'urgent, needed pronto' message out. They just somehow know to come, but it was still entirely up to them when they came.

But I really _needed_ them to come.

_Percy_

I pulled the car up to an old abandoned building. I checked the address again to be sure I was right. I'd printed off a copy of directions as soon as Grover had given me the address.

Grover... I could tell by the look on him face he was reluctant to tell me the news. I knew it wasn't because he didn't want me to find Annabeth. It was because he didn't think I _could, _and then who would Stella have?

That was why he kept nagging me to sent to that danged* camp. He thinks i's best for her, but he's not her dad, I am, and _I _know what's best for her. ...Don't I?

I suddenly remembered a favorite day of mine, the day Annabeth told me I was going to be a dad.

_"Percy?" she'd asked tentatively._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I-I have something I need to tell you."_

_"You know you can tell me anything," I asked not sure where she was going with this._

_"It's not really a secret type of something. They'll all find out eventually."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_She swallowed and looked me in the eye before saying, "Percy, I'm pregnant."_

_"Annabeth this is wonderful!" I sad picking her up in my arms and swinging her around. "You know how much I've always dreamed of a family... With you."_

_I'd put my face in the crook of her neck and inhaled. Strawberries. Rich and ripe strawberries, that was the way she'd smelled._

_I ran my fingers down her neck and felt the softness of her skin._

That's how I would always remember her, strawberries and softness.

I knew why I had to do this, to find her. I missed her. I wanted her. I _needed_ her.

Because as much as I like to think so I don't know what I'm doing, being a father.

I know she needs things, things I can't give her. She needs a mom.

I sighed and looked up at the building before reaching for the spare blade I brought. It wasn't balanced but it was doable. Then I slowly crept out of the car.

I'd made shure to park the car in a lot across the road, so I had to be very cautious when crossing the open space.

finally I made it to a side entrance. I tried the door. Unlocked.

Which should have been my first warning. I went inside anyway.

The door led into an open room large enough to pass for a school gym. There were large crates stacked in various places, one of which I chose to hide behind.

I looked this way and that but didn't see anything. Carefully I began making my way to a nearby door.

Then I heard a scuffle.

I turned around just in time to see a beefy guy slam a bat in my head.

* * *

**Yeah i know it's realy short but this is my holiday and id rather be sleeping so be thankfull i go this cliffhanger out.**

**And speaking out thankfulness Happy Thanksgivin!**

**One more thing, in the third paragraph of precys pov that astris (aka *) is a thing saying to look in the authors notes so...**

**I don't really say cuss words and I dont write them at all, so if you dont think**** it makes sense you can add any word of choice.**

**Anyway enough of my rambleing. R/R and i'll update really soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Luke_

Sometimes I get between a rock and a hard place.

Now was one of those times.

I remember one the most used excuses around camp when people would tell us to sleep, we'd say "I'll rest when I'm dead." Most of the time they'd drop it because death was so real to us all. We saw it every day.

But seeing the empty shells of the dead gives people the wrong idea about death.

There is no rest. No sleep. No peace.

At least that's how it was... Untill I met her. Now it's like when ever I'm with her I'm in a state between peace and restlessness.

Which is_ not_ good.

"Luke, do you have the report?" Hades asked as he sees me return.

I sigh, "It's not good."

"Luke, when souls go missing it's never good."

"...Over double the amount last time."

Now it's Hades turn to sigh. "This can't go on a secret much longer. We'll have to tell Zeus."

I nod.

"Hermes is due in at next sun rise. I must prepare a message to him," He says and begins muttering to himself, preparing what the message might say.

"Dad! Dad!" I hear a voice call.

"Nico, what is it?" Hades replies.

Nico appears panting, proof he ran a good distance. "I-it's..." he swallows. "It's Bianca... She's missing."

Hades looked stunned. "No, no she can't be."

"Dad, she is. I went to the gardens to meet her like I always do and... She wasn't there." he said in a whisper. "I even called her spirit, but all I got was... nothing"

Hades put a hand on his temple. "This is all too much... Nico, get Hazel and Braiden. You'll have to explain to Chiron that it's an emergency. Go as quickly as you can please."

Just as Nico left I felt it. Her calling, but it didn't feel like the usual call.

It felt worse. Excruciatingly worse. And I knew this was no 'I'm bored, come talk to me', this was real.

Hades seemed to notice my predicament. "Go. There's nothing you or the others could do but end up in the same boat as the rest."

"Thank you," I manage to strain. Then I start to give in to her pleads. I alow myself to be drawn to her.

"But Luke," Hades calls. I focus on him a moment longer. "Don't fall to hard. For death is the ultiment separation."

As I let go I think over Hades warning. I know what he means.

Even though this time was painful, it's not the first. It's always painful... but only to me... because I care for her, and the pain is like punishment for not already being there when she needed me.

And then I'm there, standing in her kitchen and all I say is, "Boo."

30 minutes later

_Luke_

Beckendorf trotted along beside me as we as we circled the premises, keeping an eye out.

"Hey, how come we've never been on patrol untill now?" he whispers.

"Percy's always been here 'till now." I reason.

"Isn't the reason we're here is because they don't think he can-"

"If Percy wasn't able to take care of Annastella he wouldn't have stayed in the first place." I say interrupting him. "We're only here for times like now. Poseidon knew Percy would have to look for Annabeth eventually, and that's were we come in."

He nods. "Yeah, your right."

A low rustle sweeps the trees.

"Ssh. Do you hear that?" I ask in a silent whisper.

Beckendorf nods again. Slowly we creep around the building.

_Hiss._

I look up just in time to see a dark figure swoop down from over head.

On instinct I pulled my sword up and swiped it across fluidly. Nothing happened.

Of course. Celestial bronze doesn't do squat to mortal crap. And I would have left it with 'it's just some creepy satellite gone rogue or something' but...

It looked too much like it had a destination... the window that lead to Annastella's room.

I dashed into the house and up the stairs. I heard commotion down the hall and immediately started to run to her room.

"Annastella!" I cried as I burst into the room. I saw the broken window, Selena staring from the thing to her celestial bronze dagger in her hand, and Annastella. She was on the floor screaming and thrashing as the monstrous thing kept it's hold on her.

I knew I had to think quick so I grabbed the nearest thing close to me, a lamp. I shrugged and proceeded to whack the thing in the head repeatedly untill there was nothing left of the lamp. I was satisfied when the thing fell to the floor.

I quickly walked over and got to take my first goog look at it. Its face was pretty featureless except for two black eyes, it had talloned hands, and two leathery wings sprouting from its back. Then I decided to take the head off as precaution, and what I saw shocked me, wires. ...Wires?

"Mmm..." I turned around to see Annastella moaning on the floor.

I quickly dropped down next to her and began to help her up. "Annastella, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just, I just feel like i had a dozen growth-spurts at once. Hey, hey, why are you all staring at me?"

I blinked several times. A dozen growth-spurts sounded right to me, I mean don't get me wrong but she was just below average a second ago and now... Now she's taller, not only that but she's more filled out, her voice even sounds different.

Of course Selena was the first to say what we were all thinking, "Stella, you, you look older."

"What?" Annastella asked alarmed. I would have loved to try to answer that question, but I had other things to figure out...

* * *

**Yeah another chapter done! This is a record for me... yeah i know sad record.**

**Any way someone asked me when i would publish next, now i dont know i you were wanting like a scedual or just like wanting to know if it would be soon... The truth is idk, my week is so cramped i dont honestly know. Sorry.**

**But another thing is i wanted to start giving a song that ithink fits to some of the chapters events like every 5 chapters so this one is: Beside You by Marianas Trench If you want you can look it up on YouTube or something.**

**I also wantedyour oppinion on Hades, he plays a good sized part in all of this, and i wanted to know if you think he's to unhades like?**

**Enough of my rambles. Please, please R/R it means alot to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Percy_

"_Percy_,_ wake up,"_ a faintly familiar voice called as I fought the waves. You'd think a son of Poseidon wouldn't have an issue with waves,but right now I was.

Poseidon! That's whose voice it sounds like. I though in a sleep like daze.

_Splash. _Another wave crashed spraying water on my face. My body was giving out; I couldn't fight the water anymore.

"Get UP!" roared a voice that sounded nothing like my dad.

_Smack_. I felt it right across my cheek and the dream collapsed.

"You done with you little 'nightmare'. Need me to call your daddy?" mocked a guy with beefy arms and a deep voice.

I blinked in the bright light and took inventory of my surroundings: I was wet and tied to a chair, there was a bucket in the hands of one of the three men surrounding me, and there was a metal fence surrounding us like a cage.

These men were obviously knowledgeable in the art of hostage keeping, but not in the art of keeping me.

Their mistake: the water.

For so long I've learned to ignore it, but now I freely welcome the power.

I smiled and laughed before ripping out of my hold. After that made a dash for an exit, I didn't even bother clean up duty... But maybe I should have.

Some how I made it out; to easy. The men followed me as I frantically searched for a door.

I spotted a door on the other side of the warehouse and made a dash for it. I was only a few short paces away when one of them started laughing, and them when it hit me. Like literally, it hit me. It being a small dart.

And sadly it was a tranquilizer.

...I don't remember any tranquilizers when I was saving the world, I thought as my mind struggled to stay awake. This is, is cheat... cheating.

Then for the second time I blacked out. Yeah, it sucks.

_Annastella_

I looked at myself in the mirror for the billionth time and tried to make sense of it all. They were right I did look older, it was _creepy. _I had a rounded babyish face before and looked like fourteen instead of sixteen, now my face looked sharper, more defined, and I look about nineteen twenty.

I was freaked out.

"The longer you stare at it the more confusing it gets," I turned to see Luke leaning on the door frame of the bathroom.

"And how exactly would you know?" I ask with my hands on my hips.

He smiled and walked over to me before whispering, "I'm sure it's something like looking nineteen for over eighteen years." I stood stunned for a moment. Never had it a cured to me that looking the same for so long would make you feel... weird. Course if all of my friends looked thirty and I looked nineteen I guess I'd be bummed too.

I walked into my room and stared at the alarm clock; it read 7:37. That was _way_ passed timed Dad said he'd be home. I looked outside, the sun had just peeked over the trees.

"Hey, Stella, I'm sure everything's fine," Silena said quietly as she walked over to me.

"Is that way I have to go to the camp? Because 'everything's fine'?" I asked sarcastically, motioning to the backpack she'd been preparing for me.

"No, that's just part of our promise to Poseidon," she said looking out the window.

I sighed before walking over to my closet and digging through the mess of shoes that littered its floor untill I found it: a photo.

"Well, if that's so, I'm not leaving without this," I said as I handed her the picture. It was the only one I had of her. The only one of all of us as a family.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll tell the boys we can go," and with that she disappeared, and I was alone.

* * *

**Hey Im realy sorry this took so long, but you would no believe my scedual.**

**Another thing, yes my spelling is terible,I know. But I do use spell check, so if you just happen to see something please tell me! But please try not to be to rude about it, I realy am trying to work through this issue.**

**But anyway, please R/R your rewiews mean the world to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chiron_

I sighed as I looked out the window, this was just too much for one centaur. I'm afraid there's not much more I could handle... Now not only is there an unknown evil to bother, but our best tactical team just when off charts.

I walked away from the window with my head down and looked at the picture I kept on a bulletin board. It showed a smiling Annabeth holding a sleeping baby, and Percy just behind her. I picked up to note that had come with it and read it for the billionth time,

_ Dear Chiron,_

_I do wish you could have been there when we brought her home. She'd miraculously slept the entire ride home, but when we walked in the door she woke up and had the most adorable smile on her little face. Sally and Paul were there to help, and when Percy said we just had to take a picture they offered to hold the camra, but by the time we actually found the camera she was asleep, again. It's my favorite picture so far. _

_Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you the name we decided on Annastella Clarisse Jackson. I know it's probably hard to think about her, but ever since she helped look for Percy we'd been close, and I thought she deserved to be honored in some way. It's thing such as this that have Percy and I left to worry, Annastella has two types of immortal blood in her making her more venerable. Luckily I stumbled upon a house that has certain protections that would be perfect for raising her. Sadly, for her protection I can't enclose the location incase this happens to get into the wrong hands._

_Percy and I miss you and everyone else at camp and we wish to see you soon._

_ Love always, __Annabeth J._

I'm sure it's just my rotten thinking, but it seemed that as soon as she went missing everything else went bad.

_Annastella_

Ten hours in a car with three ghosts... Not. Cool.

See, Luke had been at Camp Half-Blood since he was like ten, so he never learned how to drive... Not safely anyway. Beckendorf spent most his time in a workshop and wasn't any better a driver. That left Silena, and believe it or not she's not that bad... For a dead person.

Well need less to say Beckendorf sat up front with Silena and I had to sit in the back with Luke. Apparently it was better that way, because of the 'backseat being the safest place in a car thing'. (Insert annoyed sigh.)

Luckily for me I slept most of the way... And thought the rest of the way. Yeah... There was a lot to think about.

First off, I was completely terrified of all the possible things that could have to my dad.

_What had him so worked up? Why would he leave me if he thought, for even a moment, that I was in danger? Why didn't he come back? Did the thing that got me get him? ...And why aren't we trying to save him?_

Another thing was the camp. While my protectors had explained a lot about the Greek life my dad never did, it was sometimes Latin to me. (Ha, Latin... You know like the Romans... Never mind.)

_Why was it so important that I go to this camp? I can't even do the water thing like my dad, I have no coordination or other battle necessities, including battle strategies. And if all the monster-things stayed away for the most part, did I really need protection?_

Now to address the monster issue...

_I can't say I've ever almost died before, but I can't help feeling like I should have died back there. The thing... It-it, well, it felt like it was sucking my life out... But something in me sort of... Fought back. Then I felt more experienced, that's all, but then a simple look in the mirror told it was a bit more than that... Why do I look older? Why was it there? What was it really doing?Why didn't it kill me when it had the chance, does it have something against weapons? Why do I feel like I should have died? ...Why didn't I die?_

"Annastella, we're almost there. Why don't you enjoy the view for now," Luke whispered, probably noticing my worry. But I decided to take his advise.

And I forgot everything...

New York lay stretched in the window, every skyscraper, superstore, and even every day stores, caught my attention. I had never seen so many buildings, nor had I ever seen so large of buildings. I hadn't been far past the small town we lived on the outskirts of. And thanks to the dependable New York traffic, I had plenty of time to take it in. My favorite was the Empire State Building.

Well almost everything...

_Why didn't I die...?_

* * *

**Sorry it took soo long to get this out! Part of it was lazyness part of it was writers block. XP**

**Anyway i got a laptop for Christmas so i might be able to post more often... If i can keep my dad off it...**

**Well, i think thats it. You know what to do. (R/R) Please! It means A LOT to me! And a happy writer is a fast writer. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

_Nico_

I paced. My mind was, to say the least, buzzing. Nothing made sence.

I had, of course worried that she would disappear like the rest of them, but the newer, stronger spirits hadn't disappeared as much. Bianca was the strongest of them all.

What happened?

"Braiden, stop acting like such a jerk!" Hazel screams at my half-brother.

"I am not _acting _like anything. I am stating a fact; most spirits disappear any way," Braiden replied with his cocky voice that always said he couldn't care either way.

"Yes, that is true, but that's not for eons and eons after death. Also they're usually on the edges of the underworld," Hazel replied crossing her arms and giving him a look that I'm positive she learned from Reyna herself.

"I just don't see what the big deal is, they're just souls that never got reincarnated. Nothing special," he said in a voice barely passable as defensive

"Enough Braiden, if you find this not a worthy cause then do not wast our time by staying," Dad finished with a glare that could kill. Braiden held up his hands as a surrender and quietly left without a single cocky quip.

Dad spoke to Hazel on something I couldn't really hear, and I was to busy fighting the dizzy spell that had come over me, to care. I slid down the pole of the gazebos I was in and buried my face in my hands.

I lost her again.

_Braiden_

I walked into camp feeling like I'd taken one the Apollo kids' poison arrows. To say that in mortal terms; I felt like crap.

All I wanted to do was go to my cabin, blow off training, and sleep. But I didn't.

_"Stay with me, baby stay with me..." _a sweet voice carried over the hill.

A quiet smile crept across my face and I jogged down the hill in the musics direction.

_"Tonight don't leave me alone. Walk with me. Come and walk with me, to the edge of all we've ever known," _she paused. Now I was standing directly behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"Hi Braiden," she said with a wave.

"H-hello Lila," I managed.

Gods, she was pretty. No, she was beautiful. She had brown hair, but it could pass for blond in some lights, or red if the sun hit it just right. Her skin always had that perfect Florida-sun kissed glow that could be mistaken for a salon tan. Then you see her eyes, they were the brightest blue you'd seen, but the best part about her was her unending kindness. She was perfect. Except...

She was a daughter of Demeter, and I was a son of Hades. Demeter had already had a cow over the fact that we were friends, and I'm sure we'd never hear the end of it if another daughter were to be 'stolen' by Hades'. I sware that goddess has too much wheat up her... Never mind.

But none of that 'parent rivalry' means anything to me. Heck none of the 'parent anything' means squat to me. The way I see it, they're big gods and goddesses and can take care of theirselves.

"So what did your dad need that was so i-im... achoo," she sneezed into a tissue.

"Lila, you OK?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," she said rubbing her nose, "it's just my allergies again." Then she got to work picking the wheat that always grew outside the Demeter cabin. Some one always had to harvest it, or else it grew all over camp, and Lila was usually the one who got suck doing it.

"Have you talked to Reed about this yet?" I asked. Reed is the cabin leader for the Demeter cabin. Honestly he's a pain to everyone in camp.

"Well..." she looked at her feet.

"Lila, you shouldn't let him push you around."

"I don't let anyone push me anywhere!"

"Reed does this to you all the time! He finds the worst job and gives it to you. He knows you're allergic to wheat, but yet he gives you the job of picking it. He's just a jealous-jerk with too much authority," I grumble. Lila was some times _to _good for her own good and didn't see the plain truth.

"First of all, it's called harvesting, not 'picking'. Second, there's nothing for him to be jealous of! Really, it's nothing to bother Braiden, just let it go, I'm fine," she pleaded with her eyes.

I sighed, "Lila..." She gave my a look that was so cute most people would laugh, but it was my breaking point. "Fine I'll drop it, but at least let me help you."

She smiled, "Of course."

* * *

**Yeah! Another chapter out! *Mini party***

**Anyway I have to say this disclaimer: The song Lila sings does not belong to me. It is by Parachute and called Kiss Me Slowly.**

**Well i guess thats it... R/R! I enjoy each and every review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Annastella_

We pulled up to a big hill with a tree on its peak. There was a strange creature wrapped around the base with looked a lot like a dragon. In fact I'm sure it was a dragon.

"That's Thalia's tree," Luke explained. "I was there when her dad turned her into it, so was your mom."

Whenever Luke talks about my mom or stuff from the past I know it's serious... But I couldn't help myself, "You mean there's someone in there?"

He laughed a soft sweet laugh that reminded me of the wind passing through leaves, before saying, "No, your dad made sure of that. Now the tree's a stool for the golden fleece."

"Oh," I said feeling strange that my parents cold do so much cool stuff, but I wasn't allowed to do zip.

Silena handed me the backpack and hugged my neck. "I'll miss you Stella. it was have a sister again," she said with a sad smile.

"Do you guys have to go?" I asked. They were my only friends; I didn't want to see them go.

"No, not really. We can come back when you need us... But your such a strong, capable, girl, I know you'll probably never need us again. You'll make loads of friends, so you wont even need to talk. You'll be too busy fighting monsters anyways-" Silena was cut short by Beckendorf's hand on her shoulder. She then pouted silently.

"Don't feel bad Annastella, we'll be there whether you talk too us or not," Luke said with a wink before slowly fading out.

Beckendorf whispered into Silena's ear and she nodded with a frown. "Bye Stella," she said with a wave before disappearing too.

Beckendorf walked up to me and stood awkwardly. He'd always had a brotherly sense for me, but he was just naturally awkward.

"Stella, Silena wouldn't _exactly_ understand. ...Well, maybe a little, but not really... Err I'm off topic, but the point is things at camp aren't always... Perfect for the, the emotionally... Scarred. Even though all of us experience it at some point, they don't really do much for us... It's either toughen up or... Or, never mind. The point is, I saw what happened to Silena and I just want you to know... I'm always here to help," Beckendorf finished with an out-of-breath pant.

"...Thanks Beckendorf, that means a lot to me," I said as I gave him a quick hug. He pulled away and waved before he left and I was alone for the third time in 36 hours.

I slung the backpack on my shoulders and heaved a sigh. Then I set up the hill.

_Piper_

"Payson, Jasper, come here _now!" _I screamed at the twin six-year olds with a bit of charm in it to add force, even though it wouldn't work unless I was looking then in the eye.

"But Mommy, we're criss breads!" Jasper shouted with glee.

_Criss breads... Huff, he means cross breeds._

"Jasper, honey, that's great, but you really need to sit and listen to Mommy," I say through my teeth. I really hated it when the campers told them they were "cross breeds". Yes, I realize that is the slang term, but if they had to deal with twins that are hyperactive to begin with then you add something to make it worse... Lets just say it doesn't make for a happy Mommy.

"Never!" they cried in unison.

I grumbled under my breath and once again attempted to round-up the hoodlums.

"Excuse me? Could you point me in the direction of whoever's in charge?"

I froze. That voice was _extremely _familiar.

"Hey, wanna hear me sing?" Payson asked knocking me out of the Ice Age.

"Payson!" I shrieked, "You know your not allowed to sing to people!" I know it sounds mean to not let my daughter sing, but Payson is like me, she's special. Instead of charmspeaking people, she charm_sings _them.

I lifted Payson in one arm, placing her on my hip, and clamped a hand over her mouth with the other. "Hi, um... In charge,obviously not me... Chiron, I mean..."

"What my darling wife is trying to say is the man you're looking for is Chiron, and he's on the porch of that white house over there," Jason says slipping up behind me and grabbing the straggling twin and laying over his shoulder making Jasper giggle.

"Thanks," the girl turned and headed in the Big House's direction.

"Hey," I called quickly. The girl stopped and looked back. "Welcome to camp Half-Blood!"

She smiled and began walking away.

Jason squinted at the girl. "She reminds me of some one..."

"Annabeth," I whisper.

"That's exactly who! ...But that can't be... Can it?"

I opened my mouth to say "I don't know", but Payson chose that exact moment to get tiered my hand on her mouth and bite me.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long to get out. For once I acually havent been procrastinating. I have just had a _really _tight sceduals.**

**...Hmm, I think thats al- Wait no! I wanted to talk about Payson and Jasper! I just thought it was really cool how you could ship Jason & Piper two different ways and still get real names. So I was like, "I'm gonna name their kids that." ...Yeah...**

**Well _now _Im done. Remember to R/R! Even if you only write two words, Thats cool with me!**


	10. Chapter 10

18 Years Ago

_Annabeth_

Today is the day. Today is the day that we become one. Today is the day I become forever his. Today is the day I marry Percy Jackson.

I shifted on the pedestal and my dresses long sweeping skirt makes a _swish _sound.

"Hold. Still." Piper says through her teeth as she strains to get the bow tight enough.

"Ok, yeah I'm just... Well..." I look down.

My bride's maids all seem to look up at the same time.

"Could my ears be failing? Am I really hearing that _the_ Annabeth Chase is _nervous?" _Rachel asked with a mock wide-eyed look.

Clarisse shook her head. "Your getting soft Chase, you're getting soft."

Thalia peeled off the wall and walked over in front of me. "It's her wedding day, let the kid have a break." She looked up at me and smiled, then gave me a quick wink.

I took a death breath and spared a glance in the mirror; I liked what I saw. _  
_

My hair was pulled into bun, but my bangs had been left to frame my face. The makeup they applied wasn't heavy; it was more like a blue shadow that hinted what could be. The only jewelry I wore was the engagement ring and a silver necklace with a blue stone charm that matched the dress. Oh, and the dress...

The dress was strapless and slim fit around the waist. Once it reached my lower stomach it poofed out below a blue sash, but not in an unflattering way, it was more like a river of silk gliding out then falling down. Over the silk river was a mesh cover decorated in sparkling blue swirls; the same pattern decorated the veil.

The door burst open and Sally bustled in. "Are you girls ready? The ceremony starts in ten minutes!"

I took a deep breath. _If I can battle monsters with razor-sharp claws, I can say a few vows to the one guy who means everything to me. I can do this._

I murmured an agreement along with the other girls and after a few last-minute touch ups, we were heading to the front double doors.

My dad was waiting for me in the lobby there and his smile grew when he saw me. "Oh, Annabeth, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Dad," I said quietly.

"It's time," Sally whispered loudly, just as the sound of a piano filled the air. Every one lined up and disappeared through the double doors on perfectly spaced counts.

All that's left is me and Dad now.

I take a deep breath through my nose and could catch the smell of sea breeze and something of an old library. It was the theme of the wedding. Percy had said we needed something that showed both of us together. What he'd come up with was a seaside library.

The thought made me laugh.

"It's good to laugh on your wedding day. It brings luck," he said and he reached up and kissed my cheek. "Let's see... What do you have that's borrowed?"

"My shoe's, their one of the Aphrodite girl's," I said and he nodded.

"Definitely have something blue and new... Though in a few years the payment on the new will be _quite _old," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You're the one who agreed to pay the bill," I said with a slight smile.

"And I shouldn't have," he chuckled. "Last on the list is..."

I held up a finger and pulled my trusty knife out of the ankle holster I'd kept it in. "This is as old as the long journey that brought me here." Then I just slipped it back into place.

He shook his head but held a slight grin, but if he wanted to argue he was out of time. The piano's tune had died and now it played a familiar song that signaled it was my turn.

I managed a quick breath and took Dad's arm. He pushed the doors open and we stepped through...

Now I couldn't breathe. I was to busy staring at the most amazing sight in the world.

Not the beautiful array of sea flowers Tyson had painstakingly arranged in bunches, not the origami folded pages made to look like flowers and fish, and not even the rows of adoring friends and family. No, none of that. My eyes fell on the one thing that was _always _there for me even if he wasn't there...

Percy.

He stood at the altar in his black tux and blue tie looking all sophisticated and business-like. All un-Percy like, but his wild mess of hair fought the perfectness of the suit and I smiled.

My Dad led me down the aisle step by step. With each step I got closer and closer to Percy, and even closer to a future that seemed less and less frightening.

Finally we reached the end and Dad let go of my arm. He lifted the veil off of my face and through it over my head. With a quick kiss on the cheek he passed me on to the groom.

Now we stood to together at the altar, hands joined, and eyes locked. Chiron stood behind us as the Justice of the Peace, my bride's maids lined up behind me, and Percy's groom's men stood in line beside him. Everyone was in place.

"We are gathered here today to join Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase in holy matrimony. They will now say vows they have written."

Percy went first he pulled out a piece of paper folded into fourths. His hands shook as he unfolded it and read, "Annabeth, since my first day at camp you were there, and I just couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life without you. So I Percy Jackson promise that I will spend every second of my time by your side fighting to the last breath." Percy paused, leaned into me, and whispered, "It's not much, but it's the life of a demigod and if you let it, it will be all we ever need." I smiled and whispered back, "It's always enough."

Now it's my turn... Marvelous.

I look into Percy's eyes and began, "I-I didn't write mine down, but it's not much to remember," I stutter. "I was never the kind of girl to fawn over every boy with abs. I didn't have time for that. I was always trying to prove something, and it would sometimes consume me... But Percy showed me I have nothing to prove... He showed me I was his, and I found that's all I ever wanted. Now I get to be just that with these promises. I Annabeth Chase promise that what ever happens I'm yours to the end," I finished with a shaky breath and realized I was crying.

Chiron smiled at us and said the magic words, "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Percy grinned and leaned down and kissed me gently. It was the second best kiss ever. ...Just after the underwater kiss.

4 Hours Later

_Annabeth_

Percy and I walked out to the car laughing and walking sideways from the slight amount of alcohol consumed at the reception. _Slight _being the operative word. I was still sober enough to drop kick a guy, throw him down, and threaten him with my knife.

I was also sober enough to feel the slight change in the air, the anxious humidity falling around me, and the hair on the back of my neck stand straight. It felt like some one was watching us.

Percy noticed my sudden stiffness and was immediately on alert. "What is it?"

But as soon as it came over me it passed. "I-it's nothing..."

"OK... If your sure," Percy said and grabbed my elbow.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said though the it shook me up and wasn't quite over it.

But I didn't brood over it much that night... In fact I didn't brood over much of _anything _that night...

* * *

**Hey! hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**

**I just wanted to say that I like it when people write their vows. Its just more personal, and in this case its more fit for their lifestyle.**

**Oo oo ooOO! It's the second fith chapter so your song this time is... Marry Me by Train. I know you probably saw that coming but I just think it really does fits them.**

**Well thats all for now. R/R and I'll upadate sooner!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Annastella_

I walked up to the building and hear the deep rolling laughter of men. Following the sound as it drifts through the rap-around porch, I reach the source.

Two men who looked to be in their thirties sat playing a card game and joking with each other. I walked tentatively in their direction.

"Um, are either of you Chiron?" I asked stepping closer to the table.

One of the men in a wheal-chair looked up. "Yes, I am. Are you a new camper?" his voice rose with emotion at the end question.

"I-I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"Are you aware of the godly parent mess?" the other man asked.

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

"Well, I'm sure one will claim you soon..." Chiron started but stopped at seeing me sake my head.

"None of them can claim me. I'm not a half-blood," I whispered. "My name is Annastella Jackson."

They both stared at me with shock and surprise splayed on their faces.

"_Your _Annastella?" Chiron asked and I nodded. "Come with me." Suddenly I felt like a little kid caught in the hall doing something not-so good.

..._Meep._

He led me into the building and then to an open space ringed with couches and chairs which was obviously a lounge area. It was deserted but gave hints that it was used often. There was an arch doorway that connected to the next room.

This room was smaller but held a warm feeling, almost like it was welcoming me. There was a desk and chair, a buiten board, a messy bookshelf, and a nice window that let in natural light. All around were various pictures of kids, most of them wearing the same orange tee that read "Camp Half-Blood".

"We won't be bothered here. The campers respect other's privacy. ...Most of the time," he added.

Great.

"Do you mind if I stand. I'm a bit stiff," Chiron asked.

"S-stand? But Sir!" I shouted and tried to stop him but froze when I saw his lower half rise out of the seat.

"I understand this is a bit strange," he paused to heave one last time and the rest of his lower body was pulled out. " Woo, that never gets easier. But, ah yes... Um, I am a centaur as you can see."

I had no response. Like at all.

"Don't worry you'll soon adapt," he replied coolly. Then he walked to the window and stared out.

I tried to find my voice but when I talked the first few words were still a squeak. "A-adapt how exactly?"

The centaur looked back at me. "I don't know what kind of world you grew up in, but you belong here. Your instincts will know it. You will adjust with ease."

"Mr. Chiron, you seem to know a lot about what you do, but I don't think you understand-" I started but he held up his hand. "Your case while delicate is not difficult to understand. Your father was a man who took on things he knew in his very being he might not walk away from. He was the very material that all the idols every twelve-year-old newbie would ever think to wish was made of. He had a heart that could love or hate you with its entirety. One person in particular managed to steal that heart... Your mother."

I could wonder where he was going with this for a moment because I didn't want to miss a thing.

"She was smart, brave, and she's the one who became the center of his world and things were great. Then you came along," he paused to give me a moment to catch up and all I could think was _Oh gosh, _"and thing were magnificent. Until that night."

"That night," I whispered. I knew exactly what night he was referring to. The night my mom was kidnapped.

"Now while you know what went on _physically _prior to this let me give you the _mental _bit. Your father chose not to abandon you and do his job as a father while he had to set aside his job as a husband.," he paused to take a breath. "He-there was never a time when he completely understood the way of the gods, in fact I've lived over 4,500 years and their ways are still clouded, but the gods can't just rush out and save everyone. The Fates had too much at stake; the gods could do nothing. So sence the gods couldn't do anything, and Percy couldn't do anything, your mother had no rescuer."

"Well, that still doesn't have anything to do with this," I said.

"Oh, but it does. You just have to read between the lines," he replied.

"Read between the lines?!" I shout. "There's nothing to read! MY DAD IS MISSING. I NEED TO FIND HIM!" I nearly scream.

"Now you're seeing the blunt end of it. Let me give you a sharper view. Your father went looking for your mother," he held up a hand to silence my input. "This is where my long and slightly boring story comes in. He is missing, yes. But understand this: You cannot face whatever evil awaits if you are untrained. Remember the part in my story about the Fates? Well, you are the center of their plans for all this mess, but your no good to anyone dead. Train. Then you can fight," he crosses his arms and waits for my reply.

"Fine, but only until I can find where he is," I reply.

"Yes, that is an issue. I figured I'd explained enough already," he smiled slightly. "Come on. I'll find a room for you."

* * *

**Finaly finished!**

**Gosh I have been working on this for days! Curse you writers block!**

**Sorry, but I started a FictionPress and Im juggling between this one and that with writing. So it can be a bit in between chapters. Sorry.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. R/R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Braiden_

I walked out of the room with a cool emotionless face, but I walked away scowling.

I hated being here. I hated what I was doing. I hated what Lila would think of me if only she knew. I hated that I'd met her just a little to late.

I slipped into the shadows and used the quickest means of travel. Shadowtraveling, duh.

When I finally got back to my cabin I looked into the cracked mirror that hung on the wall and ran my fingers through my shabby black hair. The black eyes that stare back are clouded with tears.

3 Years Ago

_Braiden_

"Mom?" I asked quietly as I peeked around the door to her room.

"Braiden," she replied and it made me feel better to see her dark hair, brown eyes, and the warm smile she wore. For so long she couldn't even smile. It made me hopeful that she was getting better.

"My, don't you look handsome. Oh, you're just growing up to fast!" she said and reached to ruffle my hair.

"Mom," I held up my hands to stop her, "I spent thirty minute getting this to look perfectly messy."

"Oh, yes we wouldn't want it to be _actually_ messy when you go to your first dance," she said her grin widening.

"Yeah..." I sighed then took a deep breath. "Mom, will you be OK if I leave?"

Mom gave me a sad look. "Braiden, I know your twelve and practically a man, but I just want you to enjoy tonight and not worry about me. OK?"

I nodded. "That's my boy." She pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

_Ding dong. _I heard the door bell ring from downstairs.

I quickly bounded down and answered it.

"Braiden! You ready for the night of our lives?" my friend Dale exclaimed nearly jumping out of his pants.

"Dude, calm down," I said and tried to force him to stand still.

"Dale, is your dad driving you to the dance?" Mom asked.

"Sorry Ms. Hale, he had some work to do, but my cousin, Grover, is the best-" Dale stopped and acted like he almost told the biggest secret ever. " I-I mean he's a top notch driver."

I skewered him with my eyes. "You are seriously weird."

"Braiden, you need to be nicer," Mom said giving me "The Look".

I bowed my head like a dog with his tail between his legs and said, "Yes, ma'am," like a good boy.

After waving good-bye I crawled into the seat next to Dale. I glanced into the driver's seat to see who exactly _was_ our driver.

The man who I saw through the rear-view mirror had red curly hair and a scraggly beard to match. He seemed to notice my curiosity.

"So you must be Braiden," he said with a smile.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"It's good to meet you," said back.

The rest of the ride passed in a blur.

"Come on man, ask 'er to dance!" my other friend Mack said seeing me stare at Amy Stewart. A.k.a. the hottest girl in the sixth grade.

"I-I can't!" I stammered thinking about all that could go wrong.

"Whatever," he said and danced into the crowd.

I mumbled some come-back under my breath, but I knew they'd never reach him.

"Braiden?" a girlish voice called over the music.

I turned to see _her. _"Y-yeah?"

"It's a bit loud and cramped in here. Do you mind joining me on a walk in the court-yard?" she asked then smiled. "Oh, and you don't have worry about missing the dance."

"Sure, I'd love to," I replied.

She led me out to the small court-yard and away from the noise.

"I love slow dancing, but they don't quite play the right songs, you know?" she asked while she dug though her purse.

"Um..." I didn't quite know how to reply to that.

She pulled out an I Pod with ear buds dangling from the bottom. "Here we are." She held one of the buds out to me.

"Thanks," I said taking it and put it in my ear. She was playing a slow dragging song and to the beat we swayed back and forth.

It was so rhythmic I could feel myself drift off.

No, no i can't drift off. Not know.

"You, you're not sleeping. Why aren't you sleeping?!" she started to shriek and... and turn green... and scaly!

"We could have done this the easy way. Now your going to suffer!"

What was she rambling about? Better yet, _what _was she?!

She, well it, reached for me and I dodged. It swung and I took the blow. It hurt like mess. I swung back at it and must have hit home. It wined and I threw another. Then I let them fly and, after some stroke of luck, I hit damaging places one to many times and the thing dissolved into a yellow powder.

"Braiden! Oh, there you are, you poor dear," my english teacher, Mrs. Lee cried as she entered the court-yard.

Had she seen it?

"I-she..." I tried to explain.

"Oh, Braiden I'm so sorry," she cried. "The house medic called..."

No, no this can't be happening! "What? What did she say?!" I shrieked. Every other fear forgotten. My mother comes first.

"She- she's," Mrs. Lee stopped because she got choked up, but I knew what she meant.

My mom was dead.

"No..." was all I could utter as I fell to my knees, barely aware of Dale running to my side to comfort me.

Some people will that's the day that marked fate. Others might say it's the day I chose my path.

But I call it the day my world became nothing. The day my mom died.

* * *

***Tear* Now we have the back story to our messed up villain... But he's not _that _bad...**

**Anyway I want to give a shout out to... Well everyone! Your reading and reviews brought me thus far and I feel so accomplished. So thank you!**

**Now all you have to do is help me keep up my good moods and Ill wright faster. So you know what that means... R/R! Thx.**


	13. Chapter 13

5 Hours Ago

_Annastella_

Chiron leads around showing me all the camp has to offer. I would probably be thinking about how amazing all of this is, or at least feel some kind of awe, but my thoughts were all focused on other things.

Apparently we finished the tour because we ended back at the big white house that's actually called The Big House. I suppose The White House was already taken.

"This will be your room. I'm afraid I can't really put you in any of the cabins, even though the Poseidon cabin has been empty for quite a while, it might upset the other campers." The room he gestured to was plain white, small, and perfect.

I smiled at him, "Thanks, and I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just a bit lost," I said shyly.

"There's no need to apologize," he said shaking his head. "I've been working with young demigods for years. I long ago learned when someone's just out of their head for a bit." At these words my smile widened.

"I'll give you today to get settled. Grover is in an office just down the hall. You know Grover don't you?" he asked and I nod. "Good. Just shout if you need anything, and I'm going to warn him about it, so he should come... But do as you wish. Take a walk. Try out the training. You can ask anyone for directions... Oh, and dinner's at 7:00."

I nod and as soon as he's out the door I let myself take a breath. A very needed breath that clears my mind and keep my head from exploding.

After collecting myself I glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 5:12. Great, I've only got two hours until I have to suffer through dinner.

I heave a tiered sigh and decide the nap I took in the car wasn't quite enough.

_Annastella_

To my great disappointment I'd been pulled into playing an awful game of Capture the Flag. And by awful I mean bloody. I've already seen four people fighting each other... All at once. Still not sure how that worked out.

Luckily, (If you could say lucky) I got placed with someone from the Ares cabin as the leader, so they used their super annoying people-sizing abilities to conclude that I am completely useless in a fight. Yeah, so now I get to guard our part of the woods, but I'm sure it's the side no one uses because I haven't seen anyone since the four-person-fight and the only reason they came over here was because they were so deep in battle, they hardly noticed where they shoved each other.

(Insert yet another annoyed sigh)

At least they all reacted a bit better than I expected. At dinner none of them made rude gestures or obnoxious comments. In fact a few from the Athena cabin were really pleased to meet me, saying my mom was like a god-given role model. Some of them even asked me to join them at their table.

We were making such great conversation at first, but I could tell they got really peeved when I told them I was a sophomore... In college. Apparently, the oldest isn't even threw her junior year... and she's eighteen. Mostly they all said that they were skipping grades and doing good until the monsters came. Now they're doing good to finish one year at a time.

My head jerked up at the sound of rustling bushes, pulling me away from my thoughts. My hand grips the sword, well "Riptide" as I've been told it's named, tighter.

I quietly peek around to see who's there. I catch a quick-moving shadow just faintly darker than the rest dash in the direction of the cabins.

I try my best to be quiet as I creep towards the bushes.

"Hey, yo, crossbreed," someone shouts from over the hill. "Guess they didn't listen to me when I said you could use some experience. Oh well. Game's over. We won." I recognize her as the leader the Ares cabin. I can't remember her name though.

I breath I sigh.

After leaving the woods most the campers start a celebration rally of some sort, but I just sneak back to my room and pray that I'm tired enough to sleep.

_Percy_

"Mr. Jackson. Mr. Jackson, wake up."

My eyes flutter against my will. A pounding ache pulsed against my temple. I tried to lift my hand and massage it, but I can't lift my arms. I can't lift anything. My body feels like it's made of lead, and any movement that does occur is strained.

"Good, you're awake." I see a man in a black business suit standing over me. He has slicked back brownish-black hair and hazel eyes.

"Where am I?" I ask surprised that I can talk.

"I'm surprised that's the first question you'd ask. Seems to cliché for you," he says. "Oh well, now is not the time for questions. You've got an appointment in seven. I just wanted to have the pleasure of saying I was able to meet the famous Perseus Jackson, and he didn't even lift a finger. And he's not even tied up!" he laughed and slapped his thigh.

Anger burned through my body like adrenaline, only a lot more elective. I lunged out of my chair with all my strength, but my body doesn't have any balance. I fall right on my face.

He scoffs. "Give 'im another dose," he says to the guards by the door. "Then, take 'im to the camber."

I feel pinch in my left arm and what little control I had of my body leaves.

They drag me out of the room and down a series of corridors that I'm too drugged up to take notice in. We stop at a long hall-like room where lining the walls are three tanks that have the shape of a tube but are the size of refrigerators. Wires, cables, and more tubes connect them to various pumps and computers.

The room is dark aside from the glowing light that comes from the only tank on. My eyes linger on the tank. It seems almost as though a person were inside suspended in a thick fluid. ...A woman to be exact. A woman with untamed blond hair.

My first thought is obvious. My arms and legs strain reach out, but the drug keeps them suspended in place. My mouth begs to scream her name. To force her out of the sleep like state with my voice, but it to is choked by the drug.

I feel useless. Worthless. And like a plain out failure.

I can't struggle as they set me into the tank, nor when the hook oxygen tubes to my nose, nor when they attach wires to my head and arms, nor when they close the glass and the thick liquid fills the tank.

Worthless. Useless.. Failure...

My mind slips into a dream. No, a paradise. Annabeth sits in a folding chair on the beach of a crystal clear ocean reading a book. She looks up and smiles. It's a beautiful smile.

"I've been waiting. What took you so long?" she asks as though I merely took to long in the bathroom.

"I..." I start, but I don't know how to finish. I can't remember. I bend down and pull her into my arms for a deep and passionate kiss.

"I don't know, but I'm here now."

* * *

**GERRRRRR! *****-BLEEP-* I hate my schedule. I am incredibly sorry for the lateness i have been trying to get this out for weeks.**

**Anyway im kinda if-ie about this chapter so if you have any tips I will acept them with the upmost thanks.**

**Well, later. R/R!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

_Annastella_

I sigh and brush my wavy black hair from my face for the billionth time.

"Here, use this," I look up to see a beautiful girl with long flowing blond hair standing in front of me. She has to be from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Thanks," I say and take the black hair band from her.

"By the way, my name's Lenox. I'm head of the Aphrodite cabin," she says as she flips a bit of hair over her shoulder. Guess I was right.

"I'm-" I start but she just holds up a hand to stop me from finishing.

"I know who you are. Everyone does. You're like a celebrity, with your parents being the heros of the eon, or something like that." She gives me a once over. "So, what do you have first hour?"

"Um... Ancient Greek I think," I reply glancing back at the schedule in my hand.

She sticks her tongue out. "Yuck. I feel bad for you. You've got school first thing."

"School?" I ask, confused.

"It's one of the few courses that actually _ requires _ a book." She shudders. "It's like being in class all over again. I still get my lip gloss taken up," she says with a pout. She turns her attention back to me. "I could walk you there! It'd give me the perfect excuse for being late to Armory. What'd ya say?"

"Uh... Sure?" I reply uncertainly.

"Great!" She grabs my arm and begins walking. For a little girl, she has a strong grip.

Not a moment into our walk, are we disturbed by a loud shout.

"Run free little my metal love! It's the only way we can be together! Keep the family safe! I will find you," a pink satyr shouts from the top of the hill as several automatons whiz past her and across the border.

"Oh gods, what's she done _now_?" Lenox sighs from beside me.

A girl fiercely chases after the pink satyr. I recognise her as the one who told me we'd won last night, the leader of the Ares cabin. I still can't recall her name.

"Rosie! What are you doing? We use those robots for practice. Now we're gonna walk into the biggest fi-"she freezes and glances at Lenox and me for the first time. "You just ran all of our best practice dummies across the border. What were you thinking?"

Something about the way she wouldn't finish her sentence in front of Lenox and me made my skin crawl.

"Dummies?" the satyr called Rosie gasped in horror. "Gears was my soulmate! We had a family. You guys kept beating him up like the bullies you are. I set him and our family free." She crossed her arms and shoved her nose into the air. "Not that you'd know anything about love, Aria."

Aria rubs her temples. "We let you die your skin pink. We let you steal our toothbrushes so your dead fish will have food. We let you cover the strawberry fields with tin foil because you thought alien were coming to lay eggs in them. The list goes on even longer. You can't keep doing this!"

The satyr looked hurt, but "Mr. Quobs isn't dead," is all she says to justify herself.

At that time, thankfully, Chiron arrived with two other boys following his gallop at clumsy sprint.

"Gods, what has happened now?" he says a little deflated.

Aria looks from Rosie to Chiron and then of to the distance. "Um... Well... The practice robots..."

"I let the practice robots free because that's what they wanted..." Rosie says and looks down, "but if I can find them, maybe I could talk to Gears and make him see that it's for the greater good... But you guys have to give a little too. No more real swords. Fake ones."

Chiron kneels down to Rosie's level. "Rosie, you can't go past the border... It's not safe time right now. You have to understand that we have no way of cleaning up the mess you've made... You need to learn to think a bit more. Perhaps imagine just a bit less."

Tears fill Rosie's eyes. "I-I..." Her lip quivers and she runs quickly in the direction of the forest.

Chiron heaves an exasperated sigh before turning to one of the boys behind him and whispering something into his ear. The boy whispers into the other's ear and with a nod they scamper off.

Chiron then turns to us. "Lenox, Aria, you are excused for being late. If anyone has a problem with that, they may see me." The girls nod and dash in different directions.

"Annastella?"

"Yes, sir?" I reply remembering my manners.

"I know that your schedule says you are to be in Ancient Greek, but with things like the are I thought we'd speed things up a bit. I've signed you up for something a bit different at the Arena. Follow me."

More than a little confused, I followed Chiron to the Arena. When we got there we were greeted by four campers. Only one seemed happy to be there. The rest... Well, lets just say the assortments of weapons in front of them didn't seem very wise.

"Annastella this is Gracie, How, Kiel, and Braiden." Chiron gestured from me to the line of campers. "They all specialize in a different weapons or fighting category. Gracie, How, Kiel, Braiden, this is Annastella." Chiron gestured from them to me. "I have asked you to evaluate her weapons and tactical fighting abilities."

The boy named Braiden turns up his nose. "Great, another waste of my time."

"Just for that, Braiden, you may go last. After everyone else has had their thirty minute session." Chiron eyes him, and even I shudder.

Braiden only scowles.

* * *

**Hey. Thanks for reading! I have a pole on my bio, and it'd be nice of you to voice your opinion! THX!**

**R/R!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Annastella_

"How, why don't you start us off?" Chiron asks the boy holding a sword. At this I breathe a sigh. He was the only one of the four who had an actual smile on his face. It made things much easier.

"Sure thing," he replies and leads me to a wooden practice dummy. All the metal ones did run away.

"OK, swords are very particular," he says in a thick southern accent "The trick is find the one that's perfectly balanced. With me being a son of Hephaestus, I was able to make my sword to my exact specifications. See?" He holds the sword in front of me.

"Sure?" I reply not seeing anything special. I stuck my hands in my pockets and was surprised to find the pen my dad had given me to be in there. I'd been sure I left it in my jeans.

"So you're a son of Hephaestus? Did you guys build the run-away dummies?" I ask absently as I try to figure out how I want to go about this.

"Oh, yeah. As cabin leader I over saw it all... Real shame fine robots like that are just wanderin' around. When I saw what was happening I ran to get help. Only person around was my bud, Darwin. He and I ran into Chiron on our way to the scene."

"So, you were the two boys I saw with Chiron?" I ask as I remember the two.

"Yes ma'am. Darwin got put in charge of thinkin' up a way we can round 'em all up. It'll do him some good. I think."

"I'm gonna guess that you guys are good with all kinds of gadgets... Are you any good at figuring them out?" He stares at me like I asked the dumbest question ever.

"Yeah... Why?"

"Well, my dad gave me this pen... And well," I hold up the pen.

He takes the pen and gives it a once-over. "This is the famous _Riptide. _Demigods of every generation since your dad's have prayed for a sword like this. All you have to do is uncap the thing. When you're done cap it and, no matter what, you'll have a pen in your pocket."

"I figured out the sword thing on my own, but are you serious? It'll always be in my pocket?" I ask as I uncap it.

"She's even prettier than they say," How says as he marvels at the sword. "And yes, everytime it leaves you. Now, let's see if she's balanced."

How showed me the proper way to hold a sword when checking for balance. "Does that feel right?"

I nod and flex my fingers against the weapon.

"Good, now we begin."

After twenty-five minutes of trial and error, we learned that I have zero swordsmanship. Which everyone thought as strange seeing as my dad was a master and my mother could hold her own.

"Kiel, you next," Chiron calls from his stance across the field.

Kiel give a quick nod and pulls several knives and daggers from the pile of weapons. He turns to me with a blank expression. "You are going to learn the sacred art of the knife."

Apparently, I'm not too good at "the sacred art of the knife" either.

Chiron calls for Gracie. She steps up to the weapons table and grabs two bows and a quiver of arrows.

"Watch closely," she says as she trusts the second bow into my hands. She grabs an arrow before brushing back beach blond hair and taking careful aim. With an exhalation of breath she releases and the arrow flies into the exact center of the target. "Your turn. Do your best on this quiver and then I'll see if it's worth cleaning your aim."

I blink and carry the bow to spot. I notch the arrow and try to aim exactly like Gracie, but I'm sure I look nothing like her. I take a breath and use her technique. As soon as I exhale I let the arrow fly.

"Well, I have to say that's best hit you've had all day," Chiron says with a smile. I glance at the target and see is was mere centimeters from the bullseye.

Gracie huffs. "I don't care if one arrow makes a close call. She still has the rest of 'em to do."

I take a quick breath before grabbing another arrow. _Release. _The arrow's still off but not too much. I allow myself a smile as I reach for the next one.

After I've fired all eleven arrows I can see the final tally. Two in the grass. Six missing the bullseye but still hitting the target. Three to actually find their mark.

"Not bad, but I doubt she's going to be a bowmaster," Gracie says to Chiron. I'm beginning to notice that she's not likely to acknowledge me unless absolutely necessary, but I'm not exactly the type to care a whole bunch... Though a good job is appreciated.

"I'm not particularly worried about that," Chiron replies. "But do you think it's worth cleaning?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Gracie sighs. "Yeah, I'll fix her up."

Gracie then shows me proper arm and feet placement, and how my posture should look, and how to line up the arrow when there's wind. In the end, I think I did pretty good considering I'd never shot a bow in all my life.

"Very good. Braiden, you're up," Chiron says.

Braiden sighs. "Why? You already know she's gonna be an archer. Don't make me waste my time."

Chiron narrows his eyes. "As if you don't waste enough of it on your own. Now, if you will, the sooner you start the sooner you're done."

"Whatever." Braiden walks up and hands me two thin webs of metal from his pocket. "Sorry, if they don't fit. They're made for me, and they don't keep spares around."

I look at the metal in my hands and realize it's a pair of gloves. I quickly slip them on. The thin metal reaches almost half-way to my elbow and down to my finger tips. It sort or reminds me of a skeleton the way it covers my hand. It doesn't protect as much as it strengthens.

"Celestial Bronze gloves, perfect for..." Braiden starts with a smirk before his fist flies into my chin, "hand to hand combat. Oh, and by the way, we've started."

I narrow my eyes and take a breath before giving him an upset punch to the abdomen.

Braiden moaned and clutched his stomach. "Not bad, but..." He quickly moved to a cross punch in my chest.

I feel all the air fly from my lungs. I gasp for breath.

"That's it," I mutter and run towards him.

He and I continue for several rounds before I manage to plant him on the ground. For several moments we just sit there staring at each other breathing deeply.

"Where the crap did you learn that, cross breed?" Braiden asks looking up at me.

"My dad made me take martial arts. Top of the class," I replie with a small victory smirk.

Chiron gallops towards us. "Well done, Annastella. You now have one hour training sesions at noon with Braiden from now on. Braiden, for each minute you're late is another day of kitchen duty. With me."

Braiden glares at all of us before stamping of the field.

"You're free to leave," Chiron tells me and he walks in the direction Braiden tramped. Kiel and Gracie follow quietly behind.

"If you're going to train in hand to hand combat, you're gonna need some gloves..." How starts looking shy. "Tell you what, come by the Hephaestus cabin and we can talk about how you want things. And I can take measurements... If you want me to make it, of course!" he shouts as an after thought.

"Why wouldn't I want you to make my gloves?" I ask with a laugh. "And will tonight be OK?"

He looks up at me. "Tonight's perfect."

* * *

**IM SO SORRY I DINT POST SOONER! I honestly have been meaning to post! I sorry! **

**Anyway, I know the action scene is amazing. But Im no good at writing fights, so thats the best I could do.**

**Oh, and 5th chapter song: Unbreakable Heart by Three Days Grace**

**Ive had to fix this chapter 3 times cuz of errors so warn me if theres more. Plz and thank you!**

**Also, I love your reviews! So keep 'em coming!**


End file.
